Breaking Bad: the Rise of Walter Black
by jakkid166
Summary: Contary to belief, Walter White was not the only person in the world named Walter. There was another walter, and he is out to prove the legacy of Hisenberg... WILL HE DO IT?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Bad: the Rise of Walter Black

by jakkid166

in the ancient year of 2013, there died a man known as Heisenburg, or his Drug Name, Walter White. After making a lotta meth for 5 years, he died of lung cancer and also a bullet. But still his name is fear in the hearts of drug makers and AMC watchers world wide. But little did they know, Walters legacy was abot to be Revived…

"Shitdammit!" said Walter as he smack his TV. "Start working TV, I want to watch YouTube which exists in the year 2013 which this year is."

but the TV wouldnt work for some reason, because it was broken. Walter got mad and said "My name is Walter Black. I am the Evil twin of Walter White and I mus preserve his legacy and redeem his name in the eye of the Public."

Walter Black was Walter Whites evil twin. He was the guy who always carryed out Walters evil deeds for him. Every time Walter Whtie did a bad thing in the TV show it was actualy Walter Black doing it, so Walter White wold stay a good person. This life of guilt sent Walter Black to live himself in isolation while his brother Walter White got killed somehow.

Since he was a twin he look just like Walter, but the hair on his head was black instead of brown but it didnt matter cause he was bald anyway. No one know about him except for Walter White, who is dead now, because Walter Black went into hiding to live in the Himalayas (the ones in new mexico).

"Alright" said Walter "Its time to go out and becom the most feared drug person in history again."

So Walter got out of his cave and grabbed his snowboard and boarded down tha slopes of the mountain snow and rode all the way into Albakirky.

"Exellent," said Walter skiding to a stop on the side walk. "Time to meth." so he went to Wal mart and bought meth ingredients to make meth with.

"Wow you look familiar," said the Cashier who was actualy Saul Goodman who work at Wal Mart now.

"No I dont," said Walter.

"Oh okay" said Saul

But when Walter put the ingerdients together he realize he could not do it. "God dammit!" he said "I do not know how to make meth! I dident go to college for it like Walter White did. I ned help, but from who?"

he thought for a hour. "I GOT IT!" and he pulle out his cell phone and dialed Jesse Pinkman.

Meanwhile Jesse Pinkmas was in hiding and he answered his cell phone and said "Hello who is this?"

"Is this Jesse Pinkman?"

"Yeah it is but Im actually in hiding right now under the name Bob Mike and I work at a cimanon roll shop. But dont tell anyone, its a secret."

"Jesse you ned to listen to me. I am Walter Black, the twin of you old partner Walter White. I need you to help me make more meth and preserv Walter Whites legacy!"

"Sure that sounds good" said Jesse.

So Jessey left albaquirque and bought a plane ticket to albiquierque and flew there. He sneaked into Walter Blacks hideout and said "HEY Walter Black how many meth are we gona make today?"

"Just one" said Walter Black and he put all the ingerdients in the bowl and mix them up and it was meth.

"Sweet" said Jesse "Lets go se.l it!"

"Not yet" said Walter. "To sell our meth we ned to have someone to sell it to. We cold sell it to ourselves but I dont want us to get meth addiction. The only way we are gonna get this sold is to go to old customer of ours."

so Walter got on his Motocycle and Jesse got on with him and they drove to a house. one with windows on it

"What the fuck?" said Jesse "This is Tuco Salamander's house! But Tuco is dead."

"Yes Tuco is dead," said Walter "But we can still sell to his cousin, Threeco."

so Threeco opened the door and said "Holy shit its Walter White!"

"No I'm walter Black dumbass," said Walter. "Do you want meth? We are selling door to door."

"Hell yeah I love meth." said Threeco. So he gave Walter Black $5 and he gave Threeco the bowl of meth.

"Sweet" said Threeco and grab a spoon and he pour some milk in the bowl and eat it all.

"Hell yeah we are already making profit," said Jesse.

"We mus be careful though," said Walter. "Walter White had many enemis. We gotta watch outfor them. Whichever ones arent dead. We dont wanna get killed."

"Man that would suck" said Jesse.

"Yeah." said Walter Black.

"So what we do now?" said Jesse

"Well we have establish the existence of Heisenberg has come back. Now we ned to bring everyone onto Heisenbeisen's side. And I know just where to start"

So they got back in Walters car and drove 1 foot to another house.

"What is this place?" said Jesse

"This is called a house," said Walter. "People live in it"

Walter knock on the door and another bald guy open up the door and saw them.

"Hank we need your help," said Walter Black.

"What the fuck?" said the man. "Walter how are you alive? My name is Hank Shrader."

"Im not Walter White, im his brother Walter Black."

"Oh okay."

"Hank you have to come with me. I will prove to you that you brother Walter White was alway a good guy, and that all his evil deeds was actually done by me, Walter Black."

"Hmm" said Hank "I think youre lying but I believe you anyway. But just to be sure do something realy evil so I know for sure."

"Ok" said Walter and he pull out a gun and shot Hank's tree. "See I murder both people AND trees."

"Shit!" said Hank. "Ok I believe you. If you want I can come help you resture WalterWhite's name."

"Great idea," said Walter Black and he and Hank and Jesse team up to form the Waltessank team.

"Where to next" said Hank.

"We are going to find Walts family," said Walter Black. "Other than you. His other family"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

breaking bad: The Rise of Walter Black

chapter 2: the case is on

by jakkid166

in the North America police depatment, panic was afoot as the police of the department was freakin out. News of the sighting of Walter Black was spreading and all th police was freaking out really hard cause they didnt know it was Walter Black instead of White so they thought Walter White was back from dead so they thought it mite be a zombie apocalipse or something.

"Shit!" said a police. "Someone call 911"

But as someonw was gonna do that, everyone stop as the police station doorbell rang. The chief of police got up off the toilet and went to the door and said "Who is it?"

"Wait cheef!" said a police. "Dont you recognize that doorbell voice?"

"No, who is it?"

"That is the gereatest detective in the world! He must be here to solve the case for us"

"Oh shit youre right." said the chief and he pull up his pants and open the door. "Holy crap! Hello Detective jakkid166 the greatest detective in the world what are you doing here?"

"I heard crime was afoot and ahand," said me and I step into te building. "Walter white has escaped from being dead, is that right?"

"Thats right," said Chief Police. "I think it hapen because someone forget to preheat the oven when they cremate his body."

I point my finger at him and said "That is only theory, like gravity or The Simpsons. We mus look at the facts to solve this case."

"Yes sir greatest detective in the world!" said Chief.

"Now," I say and I snap my finger. "give me the case file. And a band aid for my finger"

"Yes sir greatest detective in the world!" said Chief. and he went and grabed the case file and folded it into a paper airplane and threw it at me and I built a paper runway and it landed on it and i took it and unfolded it and read it. the case file had Walter Whites autopsy report, which said things in it. like dead body things, like this:

WALTER WHITE

Age: 50 or something

Status: its complicated

Cause of death: a lot of things

YIN YANG

"what?" said me. "Why does it say Yin Yang. Who is vandimlizing the reports?"

"No one," said Police Cheef. "That was writted there for Walter Whites whole life."

"This is a clue…" said me. "And I think I know what it mean."

~ MEANWHILE ~

Walter Black walk up to the door of the Walter house. He punched the door really hard which is called knocking. "Wait!" said jesse Pinkman. "What ar you gonna say to them? We must be careful to convince them!"

"Just trust me idiot," said Walter. "Walter Black does not falter black."

"Yeah" said Hank who was also there.

anyway the door opened and Walter saw Skyler white, who if you did not know is that character in Breaking Bad who smoked while she was pregnent and stole the tiara from that store. and shes also Walter Whites wife. anyway she opened the door and said "go away walter white! you are dead"

"No," said Walter Black. "I am Walter Black. Walter Whites evil twin"

"That makes sense" said Skyler. "Do you all want coffee?"

"Yea sure." said Walter and they all went in house. (the house not the tv show called house)

"How do you all want you coffee?" said Skyler.

"I will have a Hankuccino," said Hank.

"I take my coffee Pink" said Jesse Pinkman.

"I want a big mocha latte with two scoops whip cream and salty carmel drizzle." said Walter Black.

skyler threw the coffee at them and say "So what do you want?"

"Skyler," said Walter "You ned to understand. Walter white never did evil things, it was all me, Walter Blacks evil twin."

but then Walt Jr drove into the kitchen and said "Dad why are you here? I hate you cause you killed Hank"

"No this is Walter Black he didnt kill me," Hank said. "Walter White did. except actually he didnt either it was the Nazi guy."

"Oh ok cool."

and then Holly walked in the room and said lots of baby noises that meant "Fuck you Walter White".

"Im Walter Black," said Walter Black.

"Oh ok" said Holly.

"We did it bitch," said Jessey. "We fixed Walter Whites family problems!"

"wait…" said Walter and he lookd in the reflection on Hanks shiny head to see out the window to see someon was approaching the house. "Hank GET DOWN!" and he grabed hank and threw him into the attic and took out his gun and ran to the window. "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted manly.

"ding dong" said the doorbell.

"WHO IS DING DONG?" said walte black and he fired his gun at the door so much the door exploded and he saw standing there was… ME, DETECTIVE JAKKID166

Hank peek down from the attic and said "Woah Detective jakkid166? I know who you are cause im also a cop. You work with the DEA sometimes and secretly helpd us investigate Gustavo Fring which actually happened."

"Thats right," said me. "And im here to investigate someone else now." and i point my finger at Walter Black. "WALTER! You are under arest!"

"Thats not true," said Walter Black.

"Yes it is."

"aw SHIT" said Walter Black and he ran and hid in the fridge.

"dammit!" said me. "I cant find him! whered he go? its not my fault cause I forgot to clean my glasses today."

i didnt know where he was so i started my Detectiv Monolog. "Walter Black I think you wanted me to find you, is that corect? YOU wrote this in Walter Whites autopsy report back before he died."

"thats right…" said Waltr Black and he came out of the fridge and brushd the ice off his head. "Dective jakkid, I need you to understand. Waltr White is innocent except for cooking meth! I did all the killing."

"Even so," said me. "If you want to clear his name you must leave that to us police cause I have to arrest you cause youre illegal."

"Fine," said Walter Black. "Then it is rivalry…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
